Water-in-oil type emulsion cosmetics have been frequently applied to skin-care products and make-up products, since they have a high resistance to microorganisms, form an oily film on the surface of the skin so as to prevent the vaporization of moisture, have a high water repellency and scarcely cause deterioration in make-up, as compared with oil-in-water type cosmetics. However, water-in-oil type emulsion cosmetics are disadvantageous in that a continuous oily phase, which is present, restricts the stable amount of the moisture present, which results in an intense oily feel or a serious stickiness upon application to the skin. In order to solve these problems, JP-B-60-26366 (the term "JP-B" as used herein means an "examined Japanese Patent Publication") (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 4,425,329) discloses a water-in-oil type emulsion cosmetic containing a large amount of moisture which comprises mixed emulsifiers including .alpha.-monoglyceryl ether. Although this cosmetic has an overall high viscosity which enables it to maintain a large stable amount of water which produces little oily feel or stickiness to the skin, the spreadability thereof is considerably poor.
On the other hand, silicones are known as oily bases which are excellent in lubricating properties and water repellency. Recently, volatile silicones have been frequently employed in particular, since they show a good spreadability upon application and scarcely bring about any deterioration in make-up. However, it is very difficult to obtain a highly stable water-in-oil type emulsion cosmetic which comprises a silicone oil as a base.
Accordingly, it has been urgently required to develop a water-in-oil type emulsion cosmetic which has an excellent spreadability, is safe to use, and a high safety and comprises a large stable amount of moisture (water).